Parts Of Stories I Will Complete
by At0mskThePirateKing
Summary: These are parts of stories I will complete. Chapter 1: 'Comet' Characters: Kish and Ichigo M.


**At0msk: These are parts of stories I might do. If you want to see more of these just review or PM me..**

**Chapter 1 of 'Comet' **

**Rating: M **

**Character A: Ichigo M.**

**Character B: Kish**

**Genre: Romance - Humor**

"Okay. Are you girls ready?" The blonde man, known as Ryou age: 25, said as he looked at five different girls, that were holding bags. He pointed at the spaceship. "_This_ will get you right to the Alien's planet. Remember your objective! You need to get their Mew Aqua and come back. If they resist...well you know what to do." He turned around and pressed a tiny orange button. The spaceship opened and steps formed outside of it. Th e girls started to walk up the steps.

The girls trained for this their whole life. If something happened to their planet, Earth, they would go to the alien's planet and they prepared for a fight. Nothing could get in their way. Well, except for Romance, but they never thought of falling in love with aliens.

When they were in the ship, they buckled up into the seats. They felt the ship jerk from lifting off. Ichigo, age: 22, put it on autopilot and turned around to face the others in the chair. "So, you guys really into this?"

Mint, age: 21, nodded and looked back at the Earth, she looked close to crying. Ichigo rolled her chair next to Mints and patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Mint. Ryou will be just fine. We will get the Mew Aqua and come right back so you can be with him. I promise."

Mint sobbed and hugged Ichigo, "Thank you, Ichigo! ..what about Aoyama..your fiance?"

Ichigo looked pained. "H-He cheated on me." She then smiled, "He's not worth being sad over. So don't worry about it. I'll find me a new one." She winked and rolled her chair back to the front.

An hour later, Pudding, age:19, fell asleep with her manga on her face. Zakuro, age: 27, was painting her nails. Mint was sleeping with her face in her arms. Lettuce, age: 24, was reading a novel. Ichigo was looking at pictures of the planet. It looked alittle healthy. But some-what trashed. It wasn't good enough for the Mew Aqua. Ichigo scrowled at the picture. She flipped it to the next one, it was of an adult alien saving a 5 year old boy alien from the ocean. The boy had green hair which was matted down due to wetness of the water. Tears leaked out of his amber eyes.

Ichigo felt sorry for the little boy. She set the pictures in her strap-over bag. Ichigo leaned back in her chair and fell asleep.

_Ichigo walked through the tall green grass. It danced between her ankles with the wind. Ichigo noticed she wasn't wearing her battle costume but a white, thin-stapped dress that went to the top of her thigh. She tugged on it, "What is this? A-And where am I?"_

_Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a chest. "Hello, Koneko-chan.", a sensual voice cooed in her ear._

_Ichigo mentally gasped. But she smiled at the love she was feeling. The person behind her started to kiss down her neck. Ichigo purred and stretched out her neck. Ichigo knew this was a dream because if it wasn't she would have pushed this person away._

_The person turned Ichigo around in his arms. Ichigo got a look at him. He looked just like the little boy from the picture but older. His dark green hair was in mini pigtails at the side of his face. He ducked his head down to her face, inches away from her lips. "I love you..", He breathed out before pressing his lips onto hers. Ichigo moaned against his lips, that felt so good against hers. He roamed his hands over her body. They pulled away for air._

Ichigo woke up by someone shaking her shoulder. "Wha-.."

Pudding giggled. "We are here, no na da!" She went back to her space and collected her manga in her bag.

Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Pudding were waiting at the exit for Ichigo, who stumbled with her bag.

The doors opened and Ichigo gasped. They had landed on the planet, but they landed in the same spot of the cat Mew's dream. "Holy Hell..."

That got her a slap on the back of the head by the Wolf Mew. Ichigo whined as she walked down the steps, rubbing her head. "Have you told Deep Blue-sama that we landed on the planet, Ichigo?"

"Does it look like it Mint?", Ichigo snapped back.

Lettuce sweat-dropped. "Okay, we all know it was a tough ride here, but no need to fight." She waved her hands in the air.

Ichigo growled and pressed a button on her watch, "Deep Blue-sama, we have landed on the aliens planet..", she spoke into it.

A very squeaky voice responded back, "Good, now Ryou has just said, aliens have opened a teleportation hole and are coming your way."

Ichigo was holding back her laughter so Zakuro answered, "Yes sir. We are prepared.."

When Ichigo cut the contection she was holding her stomach, laughing. "I *laugh* can't get enough of that *laugh* voice!" She wiped away her tears and then noticed a whole bunch of people with pointy ears standing in front of the ship. "Shi-" Zakuro put a hand over Ichigo's mouth.

Three alien men walked up to the bottom of the ships steps. "Come no further." Zakuro warned.

The alien man with purple hair raised an eyebrow, "What have you came here for?" He seemed to be the oldest.

"For the Mew Aqua."

The one with green hair stepped onto the first step, "I'm afraid, we can't hand that over to you."

Ichigo's eyes widened and she ripped herself from Zakuro grasp. "HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE REAL?"

"Ichigo!" Zakuro grabbed her arms and pulled her back. Ichigo was struggling in her grip once again. "No No No! He can't be real! What the he-" Zakuro once again put a hand over Ichigo's mouth to prevent her from cursing.

Lettuce sweat-dropped. "We apoligize for Ichigo's behavior.."

Mint rolled her eyes and Pudding giggled, "She's always like that, no na da!"

The green haired one raised an eyebrow that the pink mew. "Well then."

The purple one pulled the green one back. The three bowed. "I'm Pie." The purple one said.

"I'm Kish." The green one said.

"I'm Tart." The red one said.

Ichigo groaned. '_Great..Now I'm gonna be distracted when we fight. ..SHIT!_'


End file.
